Their Secret
by mizzmuzz
Summary: In a boat, in a sea, a girl was screaming. Nobody was comforting her, and nobody was listening. She kept screaming while the waves pushed the boat further and further. Something finally heard her screaming and started circling the boat. Her new family had come, a family like no other. Clad in dark ropes, their skeletal arms stretching out towards her.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the waves hitting the boat and the storms raging was almost drowned out by the screams. The desperate screams of a little lonely and angry girl.

She was not much more then 5 years old, she was very pale and had long black hair, the only two thing really standing out about her was her big eyes, her completely black eyes, there was no change between her irises and pupils and her bruised, battered and starved body.

She grew up in an orphanage, abused and alone. Oh there were other children there, but she was nevertheless alone. The orphanage had a way, or so they thought, of instilling responsibility in the children, so they chose one child to bear all the burdens of the other children, and that was her. When someone didn't do their choirs, she was punished, when someone was bad, she was punished. It didn't go quite as the adults would have wanted, it became a game among the other children, who could get her punished the most. The adults never saw how the children laughed behind their hands, and the sly gases they exchanged, they never doubted the tears they shed as she was beaten, starved or locked in the cellar for hours at a time, they never saw the monsters they were raising, but she did.

She came to the orphanage at the age of two, but a very smart two year old. No one knew who her parents were, she had just appeared one day, outside the door of the orphanage with a letter stating that her mother could no longer take care of the little monster, as she was a good God-fearing woman, and that she hoped never to she the little spawn of Satan again, and so the orphanage had taken her in, she supposed she should have been sad to have been left, but really she didn't care. She had no fond memories of her mother and had never seen her father, it should have been strange that at the age of five she could still remember her mother, but she, for as long as she could remember had never forgotten a thing, oh she wished she could, all her mothers screaming tantrums, all the things trown at her all the "You have ruined my life" or the "He left me because of you" But that was not likely to happen, after all if she had yet to forget after two years she thought it was not likely to happen.

The day she ran from the orphanage was not really a tragic day, she had simply had enough, she had theorised that if she could handle her life there she could handle it anywhere, course nothing could be quite as bad as the daily beatings, of course it didn't quite go as planned, the adults caught her trying to leave, and being as they were thought she would go to the police, they knew what they did was wrong but they, in their stupidity thought that the good of many outwaght the bad for her.

They beat her, the worst beating she had ever had, and placed her in a boat, and pushed her out to sea. She screamed at them and in her anger didn't notice the rope cut her as she struggled.

"Why couldn't you just have killed me" she screamed at them, but she knew, they were at they called themselves good God-fearing people, they always had a reasoning.

The beatings: so the other children could learn responsibility and they could beat the demon out of her.

The starvings: so the other children could learn to appreciate food and they could starve the demon out of her.

Not killing her: because taking a life was a sin, even if she had a demon in her.

It didn't make much sense to her, but then she was the child of Satan, or so she had been told, she had never quite understood that, they all said she had something evil in her, because she never cried, never smiled and sometimes strange things happened around her.

She kept screaming, even after they were out of sight, and didn't stop until she was completely exhausted. That was when she saw it. Strange looking... things flying around a building in the middle the sea, and she was headed straight towards it.


	2. Chapter 2

She renewed her struggling with a new fervour, the things flying didn't really scare her, but the building getting closer and closer did worry her, she didn't want to die smashed to pieces against it's walls.

She started screaming again, and the figures tuned in her direction and stated flying faster. When they were close enough so she could see them, she stopped both struggling and screaming, she knew she should be worried, but she just couldn't muster up anything other than utter delight.

They where beautiful, both deadly and mesmerising, and so incredibly evil she had no words. It was like looking at death, sweet beautiful death.

They stopped in a circle around her and just starred at her with their blind eyes. One of them slowly drifted forward and let out a hiss. To her it sounded like a beautiful whispering voice.

"Who are you child, that you neither fear nor recoil from us? Why can we sense no life in you, but only death?" it whispered.

"Why would I recoil from something so deathly beautiful as you?" she asked

"Because we are death, we feed from your warmth and happiness, we take what makes you human until there is nothing left but a husk" it whispered back.

"That sounds like a soul, or at least what I have been told and read. If that is what you wish you can take mine. It sounds like a better way to die than being smashed on that building"

The one in front of her reached out it's skeletal arms and gripped her face lightly, it's head started slowly moving forward and she started to fill a pull from her mouth, the world started to slowly fall away.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke she was lying on something hard, wet and cold, while the wind beat around her.

"Are you awake child?" a voice whispered

She slowly raised her head and looked around, the being from before was floating above her.

"Hello again" she said "I thought you were going to take my soul, so why am i still alive?" she asked.

"It was not possible for me to take it child, and we do not understand why, so we brought you to the roof of the prison"

"Ahh" she she said slowly, thinking "if this is a prison, you must be the guards, slowly sucking out the happiness and hope from the prisoners, how very efficient"

"You are quite clever child to have figured that out so quickly. Do you know why we couldn't feed on you"

"I'm not sure" she said slowly while thinking "but in the orphanage they said i did not have a soul because i was born from the devil, do you think that can be it" she asked quite curious.

A strange hissing came out of it's mouth, to her it sounded almost like bells and she couldn't help but smile.

"No, child you most certainly have a soul, a beautiful black soul. Though it probably have something to do with us understanding each other"

"Other people does not understand you? But you have such a beautiful voice" she said clearly confused.

"You think my voice beautiful child?" It asked as it began floating around her.

"Yes of cause i do" she answered, slowly standing so that the wind did not push her off the building. "Can you tell me what you name is, and what you are?"

"They call us Dementors, but i do not have a name child" the Dementor whispered

"My name is Hisa, may i give you a name?" she asked.

"Why?" it whispered

"So that you are not one of many, but an individual" She answered

"If it will please you child, you may do so"

"Hmm" She said thinking "what about Senka, it means shadow" she asked

"You may call me Senka" it whispered after a pause.

She smiled up at Senka, when suddenly her shadow let out a loud growl.

"What" Senka whispered "was that?"

"Ohh that was just my stomach, it seems i am very hungry" she said, starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Come here child" it whispered "let me feed you"

"Can you do that Senka" She asked as she walked over to it

"Yes child" Sanka answered

Senka slowly reached out with it's skeletal arms and gapped her face softly, instead of the sucking feeling from earlier, she felt something warm slipping in to her, and started feeling warmer.

"Thank you Senka" She said

"You are welcome child"


	4. Chapter 4

Senka and Hisa sat talking for a few hours until she started feeling her eyes droop.

"What is wrong with you child?" whispered Senka

"Ohh, I'm just tired Senka" answered Hisa

"Then let us fly you back to the mainland"

"But Senka, can't i stay with you, you are the first friend i have ever had" she said allmost crying.

"What is a friend child?" asked Senka

"A friend is someone you talk to and someone you trust and love, someone who will never betray you" answered Hisa, suddenly feeling a little shy and scared, what if Senka didn't see her the same way.

"Then you will be my first friend to" Whispered Senka softly "And just because we take you back to the mainland doesn't mean we will not meet again child"

"Why can't you, and the others, come with me? Then I wont be lonely, and we can all be together"

"Humans don't like Dementors child. They are scared and we cant reveal ourself to muggles" Senka whispered back

"What are muggles?"

"People without magic"

"But then aren't I a muggle to, I don't have any magic Senka"

"No child, you have more magic then i have ever seen in a human, you just have not come in to you power, yet" Whispered Senka kindly "Now we have to take you to the mainland, it would not be good if the people here found out about you"

"Why not?"

"The humans here would not take kindly to you being here and talking to us, to them we are a weapon not a... friend" Whispered Senka, sounding almost shy at the end.

"Weapon, but Senka you can't be just a weapon, you have thoughts and feelings. I'm not sure i like those people who work here if they just think of my friend as a weapon"

"Sweet child, come we will talk more when we are at the mainland and you have rested.

Some of the Dementors decided to stay at Azkaban, so no one would be suspicious, but most helped Hisa and Senka get to the mainland where they found a forest to stay in with a nice little abandoned cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been many years since then, Hisa wasn't entirely sure how long, but she knew that feeding from Senka had slowed her ageing down. She had learned a lot in her time in the cottage both about the wizard world and magic. The Dementors took turns teaching her and just being with her. Senka was the only Dementor, that was with her, as her almost constant companion.

Then one day it happened, an owl came flowing throw her window with a letter.

"Senka" Hisa yelled as the owl flew away "There is a letter for me what should i do?" she asked.

Senka came flowing into the cottage "ahh, we where wondering when that would come, it is a letter from a school called Hogwatch, do you remember what we told you about Hogwatch?"

"That school that teaches about magic"" she asked

"Yes child that is it, you should accept and go there to learn"

"But what about you and the others i would miss you so very much"

"We would not be separated forever sweet child, and it would be good for you to find some human companions" Senka whispered

"Do you think they would like me Senka" she asked softly

"Of course they would child"

"But Senka, why would i go to Hogwatch, i already know magic"

"Don't you want to get stronger child" Senka asked "We won't always be there to protect you"

"Ok i understand Senka, I will go to Hogwatch and learn all I can and become strong enough so I can protect myself and all of you!" She said suddenly full of conviction, she now had a goal!


	6. Chapter 6

Senka and the other Dementors left Hisa alone in the cottage after a couple of days with enough food and water to last her for awhile. She had to let her stomach become accustomed to normal food again and that took awhile.

A few weeks later an older man showed up and lightly knocked on her door. Hisa opened the door slowly, it was the first time she had a visitor.

"What can i do for you" She asked

"Are you Hisa" The man asked kindly

"Yes and you are?"

" I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, i am here to take you to Diagonal Ally so we can get your school supplies" he answered

Hisa looked at him for a moment.

"Do you expect me to remember you whole name or can we shorten it to professor Dumbledore" She asked.

He chuckled a little at that "Of course child"

"DON'T call me child, you are permitted to call me Hisa but nothing else. Are we understood professor?" She hissed while the air seemed to grow colder around them.

For a moment the professor looked a little scared, she had probably channelled a little to much Dementor there, she had to be careful about that in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore was taking Hisa to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, with the exception of Appariting it was a completely boring trip. They went and got her uniform, books and other supplies. It took almost 3 hours before she got her wand, it was a Yew 10 inches witch a core of Thestral hair.

Both Ollivander and Dumbledore were shocked and Hisa just smiled. She liked the Thestrals, she had met a couple of them before and they were always very nice to her and gave her rides around the forest. She knew it said that you could only see them if you had seen someone die, but that is not strictly true, feeding on souls would let you see them too, but she wasn't about to give that knowledge away.

Dumbledore and Ollivander started whispering to each other, after a minute or so it started to get on her nerves.

It was just plain rude to whisper in front of other people, if they wanted to talk alone they could just leave the room.

"It is very rude to whisper about someone, particularly when that person is standing right next to you professor" Hisa said in an icy tone, the room temperature started dropping.

 _I have to learn to control that_ she thought.

Dumbledore turned to her and with a slightly fake smile said "Of course chil... I mean Hisa, how very rude of us, your wand simply came as quite a surprise"

"Ohh... and why is that professor" she asked innocently. She knew that having a hair from a Thestral must be quite rare, she had after all been taught by beings made from magic and who told her all they learned from the prisoners, and that was quite a lot when you consider they take part of their soul and that means memoires too. She probably knew more about magic then anyone alive or dead by now, but of course she wasn't about to share that with anyone.

By having they hair from a Thestral it means she has a very powerful wand and her wand is the only created wand with a Thestral hair. Some say that a hair from a Thestral was the core of the elder wand, but she really doubted that, not if the story about the deathly hallows was correct, she thought it more likely that the core was something from death himself.

"Ohh it is nothing chil... Hisa" answered Dumbledore and that was when she firmly decided she didn't like him.

 _He just lied to me without a very good reason, he could have just told me my wand was powerful or rare and i would have let it go but he didn't_. She thought to herself.

She didn't like the look in his eyes, he was a schemer. Someone who lays plans by using you and your feelings probably thinking it was for your own good, but not telling you, until it was to late.

"I see" She said quietly staring at him for a moment before turning and walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hisa stood staring at the people walking by while waiting for Dumbledore, the world really hadn't changed that much since she was last in a city, then again it hadn't been more than 15 years since the orphanage.

 _I wonder what Dumbledore would say if he knew i was 20 years old?_ Hisa thought too herself, she smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about Hisa" Dumbledore asked.

Hisa stiffened and said coldly "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, it was simply a stray thought"

"I see" he sighed slightly "I get the impression that you do not like me Hisa"

"I have no opinion of you one way or the other, I do not know you Professor" Hisa answered

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded and started walking towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Professor why are we walking to Eeylops, i have no need off or funds to bye an owl"

"What do you mean Hisa?" He asked

"I don't have any money and i have no one to write to, as you should know, I am an orphan and have been living alone for some time in that cottage" Hisa answered

"I see" He said "Hisa may i ask you, what is your last name? You see normally when a letter is sent out we know both a first and a last name for a potential student, but with you it was only your first name, why is that?"

"That is simple Professor" she answered "I have no last name, i never did"

Dumbledore looked at her questioning

She sighed.

"As far as I know I was disowned by both my parents, therefore I have no family and will not show op in any records" She answered. That was of course not the whole truth, she didn't know if her family had disowned her, but just to be on the safe side she had done it herself, with magic anything is possible, she smiled inwardly, but never let it touch her face, that remained completely neutral.

He looked at her a moment too long and she figured she may have said to much so she added "That is at least how i think it is, they never gave me a last name in the letter I was left with and I don't remember, so i just assumed they had removed me somehow"

He looked slightly relieved that she didn't know much about that magical practice, that you could remove unwanted relatives, though the pain of that spell was almost indescribable. It took the unwanted relatives blood connection and severed it, therefore through she was technically a 'mudblood' she was actually a pureblood now that her mother was no longer a blood relative of hers.

It was very dark magic and was no longer even spoken about, but she knew, and that knowledge might be useful someday.

"Are you sure you do not want an owl Hisa" He asked.

"Very sure, But thank you for the offer" She said while plastering on a sweet and very innocent smile on her face.

 _It would probably be best to act my age from now on, at least until i find someone i can show my true self to._ She thought


	9. Chapter 9

After Dumbledore had Apperitet Hisa home he decided to send someone to get her when she should go to the train station after some to his knowledge it would be very hard for her to get there on her own. Hisa just smiled and thanked him.

She could get there easy enough but there was no need to tell him that.

After Dumbledore left she started reading her books, she only had a couple of days to make sure she knew all she needed to know.

She felt the familiar cold wind blow in and knew Senka had arrived.

"Senka, I'm so happy to see you, I have missed you" She said with the first completely happy smile she had shown all day.

"Child" Senka hissed "How was your day with the wizard"

"It was interesting i guess" she said and told Senka all that had happened

"I see" Senka hissed when she was done "What are you doing child"

"I'm reading my books to make sure I know all I need to know when i start school" Hisa answered

"Are you sure that is wise child" Senka asked "you should not stick out too much in school, remember you are supposed to be a muggle child"

"Yes I know Senka" She answered smiling "but I'm just deciding which i should be good in and which I should be bad in, so that I get the most out of it from the start"

"That is good child but I think you should go to sleep you have had a busy day and should get your rest, you have to remember to live like a normal wizard so you have to sleep at normal times and get tired like others" Senka hissed

"Your right Senka" Hisa said smiling, but her smile soon fell a little.

"What is wrong child" Senka hissed worriedly

"I'm gonna miss you all, so very much Senka" Hisa whispered with a small tremure in her voice.

"Do not be sad child we will see you as soon as you come back again, you can even send us small messenges with the Thesrals and they will make sure they get to us, and just tell them if you have need of us, and we will be there" Senka hissed

Hisa went over and hugged the Dementor to her "thank you Senka, you and the others are my family and I am so thankful everyday that I have you"

"When you are at school Hisa, don't forget to find some human companions" Senka reminded her.

"I promise Senka but it might take some time" Hisa said "I don't want normal companions since I am not completely normal myself and I want someone that can love you as much as I do"


	10. Chapter 10

Three days late Dumbledore showed up again, to bring her to the train station. He shrank her things down and they Apperitet just outside the station, the muggles didn't notice a thing and even if they did Hisa thought, their brain would come up with it's own explanation, they never saw what was right in front of them.

"Now Hisa" Dumbledore said "to get too Hogwatch you have to find Platform 9 3/4 it is right between Platform 9 and 10 simply run through the wall"

Hisa fought an urge to roll her eyes, instead she smiled sweetly at Dumbledore and said "I see Professor, then i should probably take my leave. I will see you at Hogwatch"

"Yes, I will see you there, have a nice trip Hisa" He said smiling as returned her baggage and Apperitet away.

Hisa found the wall between platform 9 and 10, she stood for a moment then ran towards the wall. Suddenly she was on the other side where a red train awaited her.

She saw all the children with their parents and for just a moment wished she had someone too bring her and wave goodbye to, then she thought of Senka and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her at the thought of the panic that would have created.

She boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit in, got out one of her books and started reading.

The door suddenly opened and a young boy perhaps a year or so older than her opened the door.

"Ohh I'm sorry I did not know this compartment was taken" he said in a quiet but polite voice.

Hisa looked at him steadily for a moment and said "It is no problem, you may sit if you want"

There was something dark about this boy, it clung almost like an cloak surrounding him.

"Thank you. I'm Tom, Tom Marvalo Riddle and you are?"

She almost laughed, she got so much more from that introduction then he knew, she could already tell that he was a mudblood from the riddle, having and extensive knowledge of wizards bloodlines and that he didn't like it from the Marvolo, he would probably try to hide it. How fun.

"Hello Tom" she smiled "I am Hisa, no last name"

He stiffened and made a move to get up "You are a mudblood?" he asked, almost hissing it like a snake.

She laughed, a quite cold laugh "No Tom, I am simply disowned"

He relaxed slightly "Disowned?" he asked

She smiled inwardly and looked down as if she were sad and said quietly "Yes, I - I don't really like talking about it, I hope you understand and that you will keep it to yourself, it is almost as bad as beige a mudblood"

"Oh I see" He said "Of course"

She went back to reading her book and smiled slightly to herself, now the seed of mystery was planted, she knew he wouldn't spread it around but would be curious enough to investigate.


	11. Chapter 11

When the train stopped at Hogwatch Tam and Hisa said goodbye and went their separate ways, Tom to the carriages and Hisa to the boats, Hisa felt a little sad that she couldn't go say hello to the Thestrals, but she had an image to uphold.

The sight of Hogwatch was amazing and well... magical.

They were let from the boats into a great hall with four tables and an amazing ceiling that mirrored the night sky.

An old man stood op and introduced himself as headmaster Dippet, Hisa tuned out most of the speech, then a stool with a hat was brought forward and it started... singing.

Hisa almost destroyed it on the spot, she would have to wait for it to be finished and just stand there waiting. She noticed those closest too her starting to shiver, the room was getting colder again, she started taking calming breaths trying to calm herself, after a few seconds it started helping and the room went back to the normal temperature, she really had to get control of her self.

She was the first one called forward, the whispering started when there was only her first name called.

She walked calmly op the stairs and sat on the stool, while the hat was put on her head.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shrieked in a terrified voice the second it touched her head.

The room was completely silent, the hat had never shrieked or sounded terrified before.

She smiled slightly as she stood and calmly walked over to her new table.

 _It might be harder to hide then I thought if magical items keep reacting like I'm going to kill them_ she thought

She sat down at the Slytherin table and calmly waited for the sorting to be over. She noticed that the teachers kept casting glances at her.

 _Great i have not even been here for an hour and they are already suspicious of me_

After the students had been sorted the food appeared and it was delicious, but not as filling as the souls she got from Senka.

When the meal was over we were told to go with our respective Prefects to the common rooms.

She had to admit that she almost laughed when she heard the password to the Stytherin common room, she must have landed in the most stuck up and puretanickel house in all of Hogwatch for it to have a password like Pureblood, and to think that there was at least two people here that was borne as mudbloods, well at least she had fixed that.

Hisa had to admit she really liked the common room, it was like a dungeon, a beautiful dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of years went kind of slow for Hisa, she went to class and did fairly well in most like potion, but did simply terrible in Transfiguration.

In the nights she snuck out to spend some time with the Thestrals, and on breaks she went home to spend time with Senka.

She and Tom didn't really speak again, not until her third year when the Basilisk was released. Ohh she knew what it was, Senka had already warned her of what was hidden in the depth of Hogwatch and she knew who had released it, Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he was calling himself now to his following of Pureblooded servants, Lord Voldemort. Every time she thought of it she almost laughed herself silly, a mudblood having Pureblodded servants, it was just to funny.

The night after Myrtle had been killed Hisa was on her way out to visit with the Thestrals when she saw Tom in the common room pacing and muttering to himself. _Let the game begin_ she thought.

"Is there a problem Tom" She asked "you seem rather on edge"

He quickly spun around staring at her.

"No, of course not" he answered

"Are you sure?" Hisa asked sweetly

"I'm just worried about the killing of Myrtle, they want to close Hogwatch down until the killer is found" he answered

"Now Tom, it's just silly of you too be worried about the murder of Myrtle, and Hogwatch doesn't have to close down" Hisa said slyly.

"I know I don't have to be worried about the murder, it only targets mudbloods, but what do you mean about Hogwatch?" He hissed at her.

Hisa smiled sweetly at him and said "Now that isn't what I meant Tom, I simply meant that a good pet doesn't attack it's owner"

He was on her in a heartbeat, his wand pointed at her throat. She simply laughed.

"Do you want to be next Hisa?" he asked.

"Ohh I wouldn't do that if i were you Tom, killing me will get you nothing but trouble, but let me give you some advice. As long as someone is blamed, Hogwatch doesn't have to close" she said with sweet venom in her voice.

"So i can blame you" said Tom

"Ohh not me" Hisa answered calmly "But if you come home with me this summer i will give you the perfect scapegoat"

Tom looked at her suspiciously

"Why?" he asked

"Senka, my... foster mother I guess, wants me to make friends and i thought who better than someone like you?" Hisa answered

"Like me" he asked, looking completely confused

"If you can look at an basilisk with out fainting, you should be able to handle my family" Hisa answered

He looked at her for a moment

"why shouldn't i just turn you in as the scapegoat, not meny of the teaches like you" he asked

"Because if you did, 1: my family would burn down Hogwatch and 2: I'm just barely adequate at most of my subjects, they would never believe it was me, I have kept quite a low profile while here" Hisa said smiling

Tom thought it over for a while then finely said "fine, you have a deal"


	13. Chapter 13

Hisa told Tom about the gigantic spider Hagrid had hidden in one of the closets. He was about to run out to confront Hagrid when she stopped him.

"Don't be too hasty Tom wait a few days, then confront Hagrid, I will stand outside and scream or something to draw attention, that will lend credence to your story"

"Wont Dombledore suspect something when there are two Slytherins that report this incident" he asked.

"Where is the cool, collected and calculating Tom Marvolo Riddle I have grown so used to, think for a moment, when did we last speak? When did we sit together? Our only connection is our house, and so what if it is suspicious, Hagrid still has a 'beast' in a box" Hisa stated.

"Yes I know that, but I am not the only one Dumbledore dosen't trust, he hasn't forgotten that incident with the sorting hat, and neither have I" he said looking strait at Hisa as if trying to force answers from her.

"So what? He isn't headmaster, Dippet is, and you have him rapt around you finger" Hisa said smiling sweetly. She turned around to go back to bed but stopped, turned her head slightly too look at Tom and said "About the hat, you will find out when you come home with me. Goodnight Tom"

It all went almost completly according to the plan, Tom confronted Hagrid, made his accusation, when the spider ran out of the room Hisa screamed like she had planned to draw attention to the whole thing. The professors then showed op.

First to explained what had happened in the room with Hagrid, then Hisa added the part about the spider running out, she might have exaggerated the size a little but she was playing the scared little girl, so she might as well go all out.

After it was all delt with Dippet decided to expel Hagrid, but Dumbledore stood up for him and decided to have him trained to be the groundskeeper.

"Then Tom, I guess you will come visit me in the summer" Hisa stated smiling, then she whispered so silently that only he could hear, "then we can do something about that 'mudblood' of yours"

Hisa ran of before Tom could say anything.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the year was spent with Hisa dodging Tom, she really didn't plan on answering his questions yet and it was fun seeing him try to get her alone. When the year was finally at an end and it was time for them to go back home Hisa could hardly wait, she finally had a 'friend' to bring back home.

 _I wonder how Tom will react when he meets Senka and the others, it will be so much fun_ thought Hisa as she prepared for the journey home.

She made sure she was the first in the common room so she could make sure Tom didn't escape her, she would not give him the change to get away and brake their deal. She saw Tom and his friends coming down the stairs and made sure to intercept them.

"Hello Tom, don't forget we have a deal"

Tom looked at her for a moment, before turning to his friends, who were all staring at her like she was some sort of ugly little bug. Tom turned back to her and said.

"The deal is off, I have no interest in coming with you any more"

Hisa stiffened, and felt her anger starting to get the better of her. In a little corner of her mind she had always wondered what would really happen if she lost her temper, she figured she would find out now. Breaking a deal was lying and she hated when people lied to her.

"Tom" she said in a quiet but cold voice, and she could see Tom and his friends starting to shiver a little "You will keep your end of our deal or you will never be very very sorry"

Tom looked at her for a moment before waving his friends away, that blonde one kept looking at her like she was starting to get interesting, she had no need for him to stay so she hissed quietly in Dementor at him " _stop looking at me Malfoy or you will die the most painful way I can think of_ " He could not understand her but it was clear he heard the treat in her voice, He turned and started walking away as dignified as he could while still walking fairly fast

Tom looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What was that language, it felt like my blood turned to ice" Tom asked.

"You will find that out later, but you should know I hate liars, so don't lie to me again or there will be consequences"

Tom nodded silently and followed her out of the common room


	15. Chapter 15

The Trip to her home was... for the lag of a better word interesting. the trip in the train was uneventful, except the fact that Tom chose to sit with her and not with his friends, that started the tongues wagging.

The first truly interesting thing was when Hisa led tom outside of London to a very wooded area and led out a piercing whistle. Tom looked at her confused.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Some friends of mine will be here in a moment to pick us op" Hisa answered

She herd the basking of their wings before him and smiled while looking up at the sky where she saw the familiar outline of the Thestrals forms.

"There they are, please Tom be polite when you see them" Hisa said smiling

Tom looked up and became a little pale but stood his ground ad they made, to Hisa a beautiful decent.

"That is your friends?" Tom asked a little startled at the sight of the Thestrals.

"Yes, they have always been very good friends of my family, I should probably warn you my family is not exactly human" Hisa said, looking just a little worried about what his reaction would be when he met her family.

"Not human" Tom asked.

"No" Hisa answered "but if you can handle a Basilisk you should be able to handle them with out fainting or dying on the spot, ohh and by the way a ask that everything you see here will be kept between you and me, otherwise we could have a problem and I warned you before if something happens to me, my family will not hesitate to burn Hogwatch to the ground, and i don't think you want that, do you Tom?"

"No" Tom answered looking just a little pale "that would be a shame"

"I'm glad you see it my way" Hisa said

The Thestrals landed before them and Hisa ran forward to meet them with a happy smile.

She motioned Tom forward, and he slowly walked over to them.

"This is Tom, i guess you could call him the closest thing to a human friend I have" Hisa said as she introduced him.

One of the bigger ones went forward and sniffed him slowly. Then he turned back to Hisa and pored the ground a couple of times.

"He will take you" Hisa said while pointing to the Thestral in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16

It didn't take them long to get to the cottage. Hisa wondered silently to herself if she should warn Tom about Senka, but she decided it would simply be to much fun to she how he would react.

When they arrived, Hisa thanked the Thestrals for their help in getting to the cottage and bid them farewell. She turned to Tom.

"Are you ready to meet my family Tom?" She asked.

Tom looked at her, a little suspicious "Of course"

She turned and walked to the door calling over her shoulder "Please don't scream when you meet them, their ears are quite sensitive"

Tom straitened and looked at her "Of course not" Hisa could hear the slight note of arrogance in his voice, it would be fun to see how long he could keep that up.

She opened the door and called "Senka I'm home, and i brought a friend"

The weather seemed to grow colder and colder as Senka floated nearer. Hisa smiled in delight when she saw the Dementor, while Tom stiffened in fright.

"Hello child, who is that with you" Senka hissed, to tom it sounded like hissing that made his blood run cold, he could feel himself going pale and the dizziness that meant that if he didn't pull himself together he would end up fainting.

Hisa smiled even brighter at the sound of Senka's voice "Senka I've missed you so much, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle from school"

At Hisa's voice Tom seemed to gather himself enough to say "It is a pleasure to meet you Senka"

Hisa turned to look at him and smiled "Very good Tom, you are still standing and you didn't scream" there was a slight note of something like amusment in her tone that made Tom stand a little straighter.

"You did not warn him child?" Senka asked, with a hint of amusement that only Hisa could hear.

"How was i supposed to warn him about you Senka?" She asked "I couldn't just say 'come home with me and meet my guardian who happens to be a Dementor' without him running away"

Tom had had enough time to gather himself and was following the, from his perspective, one-sided conversation said "Hisa did tell me her family was not human and I don't think i would have come if she had told me the truth" He paused for a moment then thinking over what he had said hurried to add "Not that I'm not glad that I came"

Hisa smiled at him and turned to Senka "Let's go in and talk, I think I should inform Tom about some things"


	17. Chapter 17

Hisa and Tom were sitting in the small living room in the cottage. Tom was still casting small glances at Senka, not quite sure if he could trust that the Dementor wouldn't try to suck the life out of him.

"Tom" Hisa said in an exasperated voice "you really have to learn to think outside of what the books at Hogwatch tell you,. Not everything in the books are true. Senka is not a monster without a mind, Dementors simply live very close to their baser needs, witch is the need for sustenance"

Tom looked at her in surprise "But their sustenance is humans, they suck their life out"

Hisa looked him straight in the eyes and said "And i can suck the life they have taken straight out of them"

Tom looked shocked and a little intrigued "Really?"

"Yes Tom, what most people don't know about Dementors is that they retain the knowledge of their victims, and when I take the life from them i get that same knowledge. Think about it, all those they have taken the lives from and all that knowledge passed on to me, I know a great deal more then any other wizard alive" Hisa smiled sweetly "And I happen to know a little thing or two that could help you well on your way to becoming one of the greatest wizards alive... Lord Voldemort"

Tom looked at her in alarm "How do you know about that?"

"Tom I think one of the things we need to work on is how to keep a better poker face in the company of people you are unsure of. You can intimidate well enough on home ground, but this will simply not do" Hisa said with sweet venom in her voice "ohh and as i said before we should really do something about that muggle blood in your veins, it will really help your course if you became a full blooded wizard"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"It is a very old spell that removes certain unwanted traits from your blood, like muggleblood. Most wizards actually have some muggleblood in them, and once removed you will get a great deal more powerful, but of course it does hurt a great deal"

"And you are willing to help me with this" Tom asked a little sceptical.

"Of course Tom, that is was friends are fore, but we can first do it when we are back at Hogwatch, the magical barrier will help hide what we are doing, and i think the Champers of Secrets is the perfect place to do it. I'm also going to teach you some of the knowledge I posses to help you and I will do it all for one little favour" Hisa said smiling sweetly

"And what is this favour you want?" Tom asked.

"It's simple really, I want control of Azkaban and all the Dementors"


	18. Chapter 18

Tom lay in bed that night thinking about what Hisa had told him. Dementors weren't unthinking monsters, he could get rid of his muggle blood and Hisa wanted control of Azkaban, it was all so very interesting, and to think of all the knowledge she held and how useful it could be to him.

The next day Hisa started to teach Tom all she knew, both about holding himself as a being higher then any other and about the hidden and truly old dark magic that over time had been lost to all but the dark creatures who, luckily for him, all knew of Hisa.

Hisa had at an early age decided that she would protect the Dementors, her family, but now grander plans started to form in her mind, that was one of the reasons she had decided to help Tom, with a little twisting of his plans she could use him and his soon to be army of sycophants to her adventist.

Ohh she would give Tom power, but hold enough back so that she would always have the upper hand, just in case he ever turned on her, she would not risk her family for anything.

That was how the summer was spent, Hisa teaching Tom how to be truly formidable and powerful without ever lifting a wand.

Tom was truly impressed by Hisa's teaching, he had never actually thought of being so powerful that you wouldn't have to lift a wand to scare someone so bad, they would never even think of going against him even without a show of force to inspire them.

Tom had also come to like Senka even if he didn't understand Dementor, but from what Hisa had translated Senka was very caring, something he would have never thought a Dementor could be, he had started learning a little Dementor to use as treat, for as Hisa said: "They may not understand you, but you could talk about flowers and kittens in Dementor and it would still freeze their blood and scare them half to dead, if you said it in the right tone" she had then demonstrated just that and he still shivered at the thought of how his blood had frozen in terror.

They now sad in the Hogwatch express on the way back to the school eatch in their own compartment, for as they had decided, the less people who knew they ware friends the better.


	19. Chapter 19

The Trip to Hogwatch was plain and simply boring to Hisa. She was reading again this year and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she missed having someone to talk to. When Hisa hadn't been teaching Tom they had the most interesting conversations, something Hisa could have used to stop the boredom, she had already read this book a couple of times, but she wouldn't risk taking some of the older stuff out to read, Dumbledore had this stupid idea that anything dark was evil, what a loon, magic of any kind wasn't evil, it was what you did with it that made you evil or not and even that wasn't as black and white as it seemed, it was like she and Tom had discussed, if you killed someone in Dumbledores book you weren't good, not necessarily evil but not good either, but what if you knew that the one you killed was going to kill a child or something worse, was killing him then a good deed?

Hisa snickered a little at Dumbledores so called wisdom, who made him the one to decide things like good or evil, who made him king?

Well he wouldn't be king much longer, Tom was going to take his place, all they needed was a conmen enemy to bring the wizards together, the muggles. Tom had started their summer thinking he truly hated muggles, but it hadn't taken long for Hisa to convince him that they could be used as a goal for all the pureblooded wizards and to not let him be blinded by his hate but see them as useful.

While there were muggles to eradicate the wizards would need a leader, a king, and as long as they saw him as perfect for the role they could join, those who didn't could be threatened or have a small accident. Hisa smiled sweetly, it would be so much fun, and while Tom played King she would be the silent Queen controlling it all from the shadows.

It would be perfect, and if something did go wrong nothing could be blamed on her, not that they could do anything to her, but still.


	20. Chapter 20

It was during Hisa's fifth year they decided to change Tom's blood status to pureblood. It was a truly terrifying and painful experience for Tom, but in the end it was all worth it. He could feel his power growing while in the mist of the most terrible pain he had ever experienced.

After they were done Hisa warned him to keep his new powers hidden, so no one would ask any questions about his sudden increase in power. Tom at first wanted to share with his followers, so that they could become more powerful and better able to help.

"But Tom, don't you see?" Hisa began walking around him as she explained in her sweetest voice "You can always get new followers, but if they think they are as powerful as you, they will try to take your throne and we can't have that, now can we?" The last thing was whispered in his ear and he shivered slightly as he felt her ice cold breath.

"Hisa" Tom asked in a slightly shaking voice "have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Hisa took a step back as she thought "Horcrux... Oh right, where you split you soul in halve right? Is that you new goal Tom?"

"Yes" Tom answered "I have been thinking and what we are doing is dangerous and to be quite honest I don't want to die, I want to live forever, to be immortal"

Hisa looked at him for a moment.

"I can see the idea of you using an Horcrux, I don't need to I have already ensured I will keep living, and before you ask it can not be used for you or I would have said something" Hisa said "But remember Tom, to keep existing and to keep living are two entirely different things"

Tom looked a little confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"If you die while having a Horcrux you will live as a shadow, not alive but not dead either" Hisa answered suddenly very serious "Do you still want to do it?"

"Yes" Tom answered at once.

"Then find something that will be protected always, without anyone knowing what they are to you and make more than one make as many as you can, that way your chance of surviving is best" Hisa said.

"What are we waiting for, let's begin"she said suddenly back to smiling sweetly. "Ohh and by the way I have a great idea for the last one, just in case" She said while winking at him from over her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

The year progressed much as the ones before with the exception of the private lessons Hisa and Tom had in the Chamber of Secrets, Hisa taught Tom almost all that she knew about the darker arts and Tom grew more and more powerful.

Tom had decided to make his first Horcrux and had chosen his diary to be the first one.

"It is really quite simple to make an Horcrux, you have to kill a part of your soul and pull it out and into the object and use another soul as the binder to hold the piece of your soul to the object while keeping it 'alive'" Hisa explained.

"So I have to find someone to kill and use their soul" Tom stated already trying to figure out who to use.

"That won't be necessary this time, i saved something from your first kill, I figured you could use it as an souvenir" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her heart and said "Accio Myrtle Elizabeth Warren" she slowly pulled her wand up towards her throat and to her mouth a silver mist streamed out of her mouth and on to her wand.

"This is Myrtles soul it should work just fine" She smiled sweetly at him.

Tom held his wand to his chest and said "Avada Kedavra" He screamed while pulling the piece of his soul out and directed it to his diary. Hisa directed her wand at the diary and put the soul in place.

"It's done" She said smiling sweetly at Tom while he lay on the ground panting with pain.

"The pain should go away soon" She said sweetly "While you are lying there let me tell you of a little plan I have. I want you to make me one of your Horcruxses"

Tom looked up at her in surprise

"Why?" He asked

"Just in case, you know I can feed on souls, but I can also hold them. The feeding helps keeping me young and alive and I hold enough souls to live at least a few hundred years. Right now I hold five complete souls that Senka and the other Dementors gave me, just in case I needed them. If someone wants to kill me they have to first kill the five souls I hold right know and since no one knows of anyone else like me no one knows that, so i would quite simply be the best place to keep a piece of you, since I will never die" Hisa said.

Tom looked at her for a moment.

"Will you swear to keep my soul safe?" He asked.

Hisa smiled even wider at him

"I will make an Unbreakable Vow to always keep you soul safe, as long as you don't stab me in the back" She said smiling, but her eyes were very serious.

"Deal" Tom said.


	22. Chapter 22

The years at Hogwarts continued slowly. Hisa taught Tom more and more, and Tom made one more Horcrux. They want their separate ways each summer, Hisa going home to her small cottage to learn more from Senka and Tom to the orphanage. When they were back at school Hisa thought Tom ass much ass possible.

Tom and Hisa grew very close over the last years of school and Tom looked with more an more dread on the time he would spent away from Hisa when she finished her last year at Hogwarts, he even want so far as to request a teaching position so he could stay with her at school, he didn't quite know why he was so desperate to stay with her, but he decided to ignore the cramping sensation in his stomach he got every time he thought of leaving her at Hogwarts.

Hisa didn't fare much better with the thought of her and Tom being separated and she came very close to killing Headmaster Dippet when he was rejected for the post, though when she thought o0f it with more logic she could see that it would have tied him down and there was so much to learn out in the world. It didn't help that she had such a strange sensation in her stomach every time she thought of him leaving.

It finally became time for them to say goodbye. Hisa had thought about dropping out instead of taking her last year, but thought better of it, it could seem suspicious of her to just drop out, so they decided to just meet op when her last year at Hogwarts was over. 


	23. Chapter 23

The year was hard for both Hisa and Tom.

Tom was travelling around to learn knew things, but found himself thinking often of Hisa and every time he came across something knew, he had to hold himself back from writing to her with his knew discovery, they had decided not to communicate with each other until they would meet again in the summer at her cottage.

Hisa was very bored that year, she couldn't quite figure out how she handled the boredom before she had started teaching Tom, of course their relationship was no longer teacher and student they were friends. Hisa often found herself regretting the decision of not staying in contact, but it was the smartest move, especially with Dumbledore still at Hogwarts, he would have noticed if she suddenly started getting letters.

As for Dumbledore, he was happy Tom was no longer at Hogwarts, he had never trusted that boy, know only Hisa was left. He had his suspicions about those two since the incident with Hagrid getting expelled, but had never found any proof that Tom and Hisa travelled in the same circles, not that Hisa travelled in any circles, she was a loner, but she seemed more restless this year perhaps there was a connection between Tom leaving and Hisa being so restless, or perhaps he just wanted to find a connection, he had never forgotten how the Sorting Hat had reacted to her.


	24. Chapter 24

The year was finally over, both Hisa and Tom thought when they saw each other at the cottage.

Hisa demanded Tom told her of all she had missed while she was, as she called it 'locked away at Hogwarts' they started talking until the sun started rising again.

The next morning Tom and Hisa set out traveling, their new goal was to learn as much about magic as possible.

They had been traveling for some years when Tom met the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald and started training under him, only showing some of his skills while keeping most of his secret talents hidden. During this time Hisa watched from the shadows, making sure Grindelwald didn't hurt Tom while observing the lessons in secret. They had decided he had no need to know about Hisa and therefore did not inform him of her existence.

Tom learned a great deal about dueling from Grindelwald and would use his spare time to help Hisa with her casting time and precision.

They stayed with Grindelwald for a couple of years until Tom felt he had learned all he could from him. One day when Grindelwald woke op Tom simply wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a note saying

 _I have learned a great deal from you and for that you have my thanks, but be warned if you ever try to communicate about me you will die, it is quite a lovely curse I have put on you._

 _Best of luck._

 _Lord Voldemort._

They spent meny years like that leaving people cursed in their wake. Voldemort started gathering followers from the people, while Hisa sought out the other species, though when they arrived at Voldemorts gatherings not one of them could remember her as more then a shadow in their mind.


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't long before the war started.

Tom was known only as Voldemort or as 'he who most not be named', that was how much fear he generated. They didn't even want to name him. Hisa couldn't help the proud smile that came to her lips every time she heard the fear he generated.

Hisa was still hidden in the shadows, no one knew of her existence, she had a permanent spell on her now that only Tom could see through, it made her invisible or as near to invisible as possible. Hisa was always with Tom, whispering her opinions in his ear when he held meetings, using Legilimency and whispering the portent information to him so he always knew where all his followers stood.

Everything was going perfect, until Severus Snape overheard that prophecy about the Potter's or the Longbottom's and their little boy's. It was clear they had to kill them, there was no other way, they couldn't stand in the way, not when they were so close to having complete control over the wizard world.

Tom and Hisa spent a good deal of time figuring out how to take care of little Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. They sent Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Cruonch Jr to the Longbottom's while Tom and Hisa would take care of the Potters.

They had finally found the Potter's, they were quite stupid to choose Peter as their Secret Keeper, but that just made it all the easier for Tom and Hisa.

It was supposed to be easy, they would arrive, kill them and leave again. That was not how it went.

Tom had killed James and Lily and went for the boy, when suddenly everything went wrong. Tom was gone, only the last piece of his soul was still there. Hisa acted fast, she sucked his soul into herself. She could feel him there, like a little voice in her mind.

"What do you want me to do Tom?" Hisa asked

"Leave, Hisa" Tom's voice answered "The order is on the way and they can't find you here, we will find a way to get me a body later"

She left as the order showed op, all the evidence of her ever having been there, was the cold she left behind.


	26. Chapter 26

The years went by as Tom and Hisa tried to find a way to get Tom his body back. Hisa fed Tom with the energy from some of the souls she ate to keep him 'alive', if you could call it that.

As the years went by they found a way for Tom to become a kind of parasite, living on the host he possessed, though it took a great deal of strength from both the host and Tom, unicorn blood was the only thing pure enough to help the host survive for an extended time, though it came with quite a steep price. The price for slaying a unicorn and drinking it's blood is a pain that can't be felt in the body but in your soul, it is the knowledge that you will never know piece for the rest of your life, the pain in your soul will always be with you, the dark stain will forever haunt you. Of course Hisa found away around that for Tom, since it was his host and not Tom that did the slaying, it was the host and not Tom that had to pay the price.

Hisa and Tom had tried multiple times to find Harry Potter, but he was well hidden, probably by Dumbledore, but they knew they would have their chance when he went to Hogwarts, so all that was left was for them to wait, they had already found the perfect host.

Quirinus Quirrell a foolish young half-blood, it hadn't taken much to turn him from his idyllic view of the world, all black and white, good and evil, a clear line between the two. It didn't take much to show him all the grey in-between to have him on their side, it really was to their advantage the way Dumbledore and his school taught, show the former students all the grey areas that were never talked about and then plant the doubt and soon they started questioning all that they were thought.

It was the year 1991 and Harry's first year at Hogwarts, that the plan was set in motion and Quirinus Quirrell, possessed by Tom, with Hisa silently in the shadows, were on their way to Hogwarts.


End file.
